zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bek The Conqueror/Archive 1
help ok, anyways, how are you talking in quote bubbles? Link is NOT a Vampire Images All your back are belong to roll Rollback grammer and spelling i useally tell people on my summery to fix it up because my grammer and spelling useally isnt well in general. Oni Dark Link Thanks Candidates for speedy deletion Yo duder Disambigs Sorry About Theory Hi. I was the one who made that Theory on Happy Mask Salesman, and I am sorry if it was poor evidence. I thought it would be a good one to add, but if you say "No," they I say, "Fine by me." I hope it wasn't too poor... *shrugs* EDIT: Ooops! I forgot to sign it. M.J.SamsBarnes 16:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Okay then. That's fine by me. Thanks alot, Conqueror. M.J.SamsBarnes 20:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Picture thing ok, i will, anyways, how are you talking in quote bubbles?--Shade Link 20:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Shade Link Sir, I am in awe Userbox help Did you say you would organize my userboxes? If so, thanks. If not, please leave me instruction on my discussion page. Dekutulla....should I have put this under help? ZeldaWiki material Links I know how to make links, I just couldn't because the page was newly made. I just want to know how you upload non-Zelda pics (like your Mewtwo).Xepscern Wake the Wind Speedy Deletion Administrator Status Hello Mr. Admin Pictures Red links Re:Redlinks sry im not using my talk bubble but they took the originsl one to but the red link thing do i have to do even the ones on user pages i can do i ton my page but idk if i can delete the ones on others but i dont have time now but when i get back from school ill gladly help im trying reastablish my status and ive changed im not flaming anymore i just dont give a crpa thks to the workings of my friend midnaslave who goes to my school Wolflinklover123 13:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Editcount I've notified Wikia staff, though I'm not sure when it will be fixed.--Richardtalk 18:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Comment Removal Wikifauna D. Poon Yeah, it's nonsense alright, but it was named that in the official strategy guide. -[[User:Duochrome|'Duochrome']] zelda ii if its any help i have a walkthrough started here about the said game but since im quite a lazy person its very small. but i do how ever say this. play the game with an opened mind. get past the thrid dungeon at least. try your hardest to win it because this game will test your skill, paietence and endurence. if you have an opened mind you will end up loving this game just as much as you hate it (yeah i do like zelda ii) Oni Dark Link 07:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Your Walkthrough vandal hes done it twice now and im wondering what should i do if he repeditly undos my undos? go to an admin i supose or is there an easyier way of stoping spechil contributions? Oni Dark Link 20:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC)